Apparatus of the known kind usually comprise a suspension device in the form of a scaffolding or a physical exercise bar, supporting suitably dimensioned rings for engagement with the feet or a Glisson sling. If neck vertebrae are to be relieved, a Glisson sling is engaged with the rings of the suspension device to support the head of the patient. If on the other hand the lumbar vertebrae are to be relieved, the patient is suspended by the feet (head down) in suitable rings or retaining means so that the lumbar vertebrae are exposed to a relieving tensile stress due to the deadweight of the trunk, the arms, and the head.
Apparatus of this kind offers the advantage of alleviation to a patient suffering from damaged vertebrae if relief is applied by means of such apparatus at uniform intervals. However, such apparatus suffers from the disadvantage that it is normally fixedly installed on a wall or a supporting frame so that the patient must spend the treatment time at the installation site. As a consequence, for example in the case of a journey, treatment must be interrupted and this can lead to problems, particularly for patients with damaged spinal columns on long journeys.